60 Days With You
by AoiKitahara
Summary: Cerita dimana kau menghabiskan waktu selama 60 hari bersama Akashi Seijuurou AkashixReader


60 Days With You © Kitahara Aoi

Dislaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : AkashixReader/OC

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Warn : Typo(s), OOC, absurd, strange, bad story, tata bahasa yang aburadul, etc.

**Menceritakan tentang hari-harimu selama 60 hari bersama Akashi**

**Happy reading!**

**Don't like, don't read please **

.

.

.

"_Ingatkan aku untuk selalu bersamamu.."_

* * *

_Day 1_

Kau berlari menemui pria bersurai _sapphire_ dengan manik senada yang tengah berada didepanmu sejauh 200 meter. Senyuman pun mengembang diwajah manismu. Pemuda tersebut memandangmu sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut kearahmu ketika kau sampai dihadapannya pemuda tersebut langsung menautkan kedua tangan kalian, mengisi ruas jarimu dengan jarinya.

Wajahmu tampak bersemu saat merasakan tangan kekar pemuda tersebut menggegam erat tanganmu lembut, debaran jantung terdengar jelas ditelingamu.

"Mulai hari kau adalah kekasihku [name:]" ujar pemuda tersebut menarik tanganmu dan mengecup punggung tanganmu.

"Ugh.. aku tau itu, tidak perlu kau perjelas lagi Akashi" ujarmu mengalihkan wajah yang merona akibat perlakuan pemuda yang kau panggil 'Akashi' ini.

Kau dan Akashi pun pergi menuju taman bermain di minggu pagi yang terlihat cerah, damai, dan ceria.

_Day 2_

Kau dan Akashi pun pergi kesebuah puncak bukit dimana sebuah pohon rindang berumur ±3 tahun tersebut berdiri kokoh untuk piknik. Kau membuka bekal dan makan bersama pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihmu ini.

_Day 5_

Akashi mengajakmu pergi kesebuah taman kota, kau tampak riang melihat sekelilingmu yang dipenuhi dengan banyak sekali bunga, Akashi hanya memandangmu dengan senyuman lembut sembari memperhatikan punggung tegap nan kecil milikmu dan surai hitam sepunggungmu yang berkibar akibat belaian angin yang lembut.

_Day 10_

Akashi berkunjung kerumahmu karna undangan makan malam bersama keluargamu. Ibumu tidak henti-hentinya bertanya banyak hal padamu maupun Akashi, kau hanya fokus pada makananmu dan sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada Akashi, namun sial, Akashi memergokimu yang tengah mencuri pandang padanya sontak membuat wajahmu bersemu merah. Malu karna kau ketahuan sedang memperhatikan pemuda bersurai deep crimson tersebut. Dan saat kau melihatnya lagi, ia tengah memperhatikan dirimu dengan senyuman lembutnya yang hanya ditunjukkan kepadamu.

_Day 15_

Kau dan Akashi bertengkar hanya karna kau mengejar pencuri yang merebut tas seorang wanita tua didepan matamu. Kau kesal dengan Akashi yang memarahimu habis-habisan. Akashi hanya khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Kau menutup telingamu dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendirian, kau bahkan tak mengubis perintah absolute pemuda itu. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah berjalan pulang meninggalkan pemuda yang masih mematung disana.

_Day 19_

Sejak insiden tersebut, kau tak lagi mau menemui Akashi, bahkan Akashi rela meluangkan waktu sibuknya demi bertemu denganmu dan meminta maaf berkali-kali. Saat kau tengah membuka pintu untuk pergi ke mini market, kau bertemu Akashi yang tengah berdiri didepan pintumu. Sesaat kau ingin kembali menutup pintu, lengan kekar Akashi menahannya. Kau mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut. Namun sia-sia, bagaimanapun juga kau hanyalah seorang gadis sedangkan orang yang ada dihadapanmu ini adalah pria yang notabanenya seorang pemain basket. Kau pasrah dan mengalah, sesaat kau hampir mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang terlintas dikepalamu pun terhenti saat Akashi menyodorkan sebucket bunga mawar merah berjumlah 15 tangkai. Kau terdiam menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Maafkan aku [name:], aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu hal terjadi padamu saat mengejar pencuri tersebut" ujar Akashi dengan wajah bersalahnya. Kau menghela nafas dan memaafkan pemuda dihadapanmu.

_Day 25_

Hari tersebut tepat ulang tahun Akashi yang jatuh pada tanggal 20 Desember, kau pun memberi Akashi kejutan. Kau membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk Akashi dan diam-diam datang ketempat kediaman keluarga Akashi tepat pukul 12.00 am. Dengan dibantu para maid dan butler kau sukses mengejutkan Akashi yang tengah terlelap dialam mimpinya. Sebelum ia meniup lilin tersebut Akashi sempat mengucapkan permohonan hanya dengan gerakan bibirnya, setelah itu ia mengecup keningmu.

_Day 27_

Kau dan Akashi pergi untuk mencari hadiah keponakan perempuanmu yang berulang tahun saat itu. Kau melihat sebuah gelang couple yang nampak indah, gelang batuan laut dengan cangkang kerang menghiasi gelang tersebut. Akashi yang mengerti pandanganmu pun langsung menarik lenganmu dan memberikan gelang tersebut salah satunya.

"Ini tanda bahwa kau hanya milikku" ujar Akashi, kau tersenyum manis kemudian pergi mencari hadiah untuk keponakanmu tersebut.

_Day 30_

Kau dan Akashi pergi berkencan dimalam natal, kalian pergi menuju taman kota dimana berdiri sebuah pohon cemara dengan berhiaskan pernak-pernik khas natal disana. Kalian berjalan sembari menggengam erat tangan satu sama lain, mencoba memberikan kehangatan ditengah salju yang turun tersebut. Kau dan Akashi tanpa sengaja menyaksikan bintang jatuh dari tempat kalian. Kau maupun Akashi membuat permohonan yang hanya diketahui oleh masing-masing dari kalian

_Day 35_

Akashi mengajakmu menonton sebuah film di sabtu pagi. Ia mengatakan ada sebuah film bagus yang ingin ia tonton bersamamu. Kau menyetujuinya dan langsung menuju bioskop yang terletak di perfektur xxx. Kalian berjalan saling bertautan tangan satu sama lain. Setelah selesai menonton Akashi memberikanmu sebucket bunga yang berisikan bermacam bunga.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini" ujar Akashi. Kau kembali tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kanan Akashi sekilas.

_Day 40_

Tak terasa kini musim dingin hampir berakhir, kau mengeratkan syal dan mantelmu, ugh meskipun musim dingin hampir berakhir tetap saja cuacanya semakin dingin saja. Kau menatap kearah estalase toko coklat dipinggiran jalanan Tokyo. Ah, sebentar lagi hari valentine ya? Kau pun memasuki toko tersebut dan membeli beberapa coklat dan pita yang manis. Kau berencana membuat coklat buatan tangan untuk Akashi.

_Day 42_

Kau menggengam erat coklat buatanmu yang sudah kau hias secantik mungkin, entah kenapa, kau merasa nervous saat ini. Jantungmu berdetak kencang saat melihat Akashi mendekatimu, refleks kau mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatmu berdiri tadi. Kau menyembunyikan coklat buatan tanganmu dibelakang tubuh mungilmu.

"Ada apa [name:]? Kau tampak tidak seperti biasanya" ujar Akashi dengan wajah datar namun tak dapat dipungkiri terlihat setitik kekhawatiran saat menatapmu.

Kau pun menyodorkan coklat buatan tanganmu sembari membungkuk malu untuk menatap mata Akashi. Respon yang diberikan Akashi cukup lama hingga akhirnya kau berpikir untuk menarik lagi coklat tersebut, namun Akashi dengan sigap merebut coklat itu darimu.

"Kau membuatkanku coklat?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis menatapmu secara instens

"Un.. begitulah.. kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa membuang coklat itu.." ujarmu. Akashi tertawa kecil lalu membuka bingkisan itu secara perlahan dan melahap coklat buatanmu.

"Ini lezat.. tahun depan kuharap kau mau membuatkannya lagi untukku" ujar Akashi, ia menepuk kepalamu pelan dan berjalan memunggungimu. Kau tersenyum senang mendengar penuturannya tersebut.

_Day 50_

Kau menatap kalender, sudah 50 hari kau dan Akashi berstatus berpacaran. Kau menyunggingkan senyuman manis tak kala mengingat bagaimana lika-liku hubungan kalian berdua. Pertengkaran yang sering terjadi akibat perselisihan paham dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Kau membuka diary berwarna pastel dengan pita yang menghiasi sampul diarymu tersebut lalu menuliskan sesuatu didalamnya.

_Day 52_

Kau terbaring lemah disebuah ruangan yang sangat identik dengan antiseptik dan obat-obatan. Akashi masuk keruanganmu dan duduk disampingmu sembari menggengam erat tanganmu. Kau tersenyum tak kala melihat raut wajah kekhawatiran dan kecemasan yang mendalam terukir jelas di wajah Akashi. Kau mengusap surai pemuda tersebut.

"Doakan aku cepat sembuh.." ujarmu lemah. Akashi mengecup punggung tanganmu.

"Ah.. selalu.. aku selalu mendoakanmu [name:]" ujarnya pelan. Kau tersenyum amat manis menatap wajah Akashi.

_Day 55_

Kau masih berada dirumah sakit, kau memandang langit kelabu dari jendela ruang rawatmu. Semilir angin sepoi berhembus memasuki sela-sela jendela, salju tak lagi turun. Kau melihat refleksimu dari balik jendela, dirimu yang dulu hanyalah seorang gadis kecil telah tumbuh sebesar sekarang, kau pun dapat melihat seorang pemuda berdiri diambang pintu sembari membawa sebucket bunga. Kau berbalik dan menyambut dengan hangat pemuda tersebut.

_Day 58_

Kau dan Akashi pergi diam-diam meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Akashi menggendongmu dipunggungnya yang tegap tersebut sembari mengajakmu pergi kesebuah festival menyambut musim semi. Di kala malam itu kau begitu bahagia bersama Akashi.

_Day 59_

Akashi tak lagi diizinkan untuk menemuimu karna sudah membawamu pergi tanpa pamit. Kau begitu sedih, jika saja kau tidak keras kepala dan memaksa Akashi untuk membawamu pergi ke festival tersebut mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi padamu.

Malam hari itu Akashi menemuimu dan membujuk orang tuamu untuk membiarkannya bertemu denganmu, orang tuamu mengalah dan membiarkan pemuda bersurai deep crimson tersebut mendekatimu. Dapat kau lihat wajahnya kini terlihat begitu sedih menatapmu, kau tersenyum kala menatap wajah yang selalu terlihat sedingin es bagi orang lain, namun hangat, sehangat matahari dimusim panas dimatamu. Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah marun beludru yang didalamnya terdapat cincin berlian yang tidak terlalu mewah namun nampak indah. Ia memasangkannya pada jari manismu dan mengecup tanganmu.

"Dengan begini artinya kau sudah mencintaiku bukan [name:]?" ujarnya dengan suara rendah.

Kau dapat melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan isakan yang sedari tadi tertahan saat menatapmu.

Tepat pukul 12.00 am 60 hari yang sudah kau habiskan bersama pria yang ada dihadapanmu tersebut. Kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, namun bibirmu terkunci rapat, kau bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk membuka matamu, perlahan kau merasakan sebuah kedamaian ketika nafasmu mulai terhenti. Sesaat sebelum kau kehilangan kelima panca indramu, kau dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibir ranummu. Ah kau tau ini, Akashi menciummu seakan ia ingin mempratekkan cerita dongeng Snow White. Setelah itu siluet putih pun menutupi wajahmu dan dapat kau dengar isakan tangis dari pemuda dan kedua orang tuamu tersebut, seakan mengibaratkan tangisan dan air mata tersebut adalah salam perpisahan untukmu yang beristirahat dengan damai.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Akashi..?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai hitam sepunggung yang tengah terduduk diruangan khas antiseptik dengan beberapa peralatan medis terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" pemuda tersebut menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangannya yang tengah lihai mengupas apel.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang, aku menyukaimu?" gadis tersebut menatap datar pemuda tersebut, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku bercanda.. lagipula tidak mungkin bagi kita untuk bersama" sang gadis menatap sayu pepohonan yang tengah berguguran dari luar jendelanya.

"Kalau kukatakan mungkin bagaimana?"

Gadis tersebut menoleh kearah pria tersebut dengan wajah setengah tidak percaya.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku hanya dalam waktu 60 hari, setelah itu aku akan memakaikan cincin di jari manismu" ujar Akashi yang sontak membuat wajah sang gadis bersemu merah.

* * *

"Kuharap semua kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah berakhir.." kedua sejoli yang tengah saling menautkan tangan satu sama lain ditengah salju dan bintang yang jatuh tersebut menjadi saksinya

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**Konbanwa minna! Hiyaa.. Hajimemashite Aoi author newbie disini.. XD dan ini fic pertama saya..  
**

**Kritik dan saran diperlukan~**

**Jaa sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya~**


End file.
